


Curiosity

by oneshotsbygabby



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotsbygabby/pseuds/oneshotsbygabby
Summary: After noticing that, while dating Damon, you have an attraction to Elijah, Damon makes a decision.





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this imagine: [Imagine having a threesome with Damon and Elijah](http://thranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com/post/142601410163/warnings-nsfw-gif-source-damon-elijah).

You had been friends with Damon Salvatore for a long time. The two of you had known each other forever, and even though you had only lived in the Salvatore boarding house with him and Stefan for just a few years, you had been friends for so many more.

You had been crushing on Damon practically since the moment you met him. You didn't believe that anyone who had eyes would be able to resist him, and you loved his overly flirty nature. Of course, the first time he flirted with you, you weren't sure if he was being serious, since he flirted with practically everyone.

But when he backed you up against the wall in the kitchen one night and kissed you senseless, that was when you knew he was being serious. That was about two months after you had moved in with him, and you'd been together ever since.

And then the Originals started coming around. Damon and Elijah were on really good terms with one another, what with Elijah being the noble one, the guy who kept all of his deals, and he was just basically an all-around good guy. You and Elijah struck up a fast friendship, but the more time you spent with Elijah, the more you were attracted to him.

And you were with Damon, and you didn't really want anyone _but_ Damon. He was a really great guy, you know? He may have been rough around the edges, but he was the one to teach you how to control your bloodlust right after you got turned, and he was the one to teach you how to feed on people without killing them. So, there were many things that Stefan and Elena seemed to dislike about Damon, but you knew him better than that. The side of Damon that everyone saw was different than the side of him that he let you see.

Even though you were happy with Damon and didn't want to be in a relationship with anyone else, you still had eyes. Elijah was damn attractive. From his dark hair, to his lean body, to his attitude, the way he was prim and proper and refused to hurt anyone, it just made you crush on him more and more. You should have known that he was going to catch on sooner or later.

You had spent the last few days dodging Elijah. You hadn't seen him lately, with him going off to rebuild his family legacy back in New Orleans, but he called you every day. And before, things were great, you would talk to him as much as you possibly could. But with these lustful feelings coming more and more, you were afraid of what might come out of your mouth while talking to him. You were the type of person that had a hard time controlling your tongue more often than not.

But when you came home that day and saw Elijah sitting on the couch in the boarding house next to Damon, you knew that you should just turn around and run the other way. That was the best way to respond to this, but, unfortunately, he noticed you before you had the chance.

"There she is," Damon said, getting up and coming over to give you a kiss. He pecked you on the lips and then said, "Elijah was telling me you keep dodging his calls."

You shrug, "Have you been calling? I've been so busy that I haven't really noticed."

Elijah knew right away that you were lying, of course, and you thought at that moment how utterly sad it was that he knew you so well.

"Come, come now, Y/N," Elijah said, standing and starting to walk towards you. "As attached to your phone as you normally are, I know you would have noticed."

You take a deep breath. As Elijah stalked towards you, you were sure that Damon would notice his whole demeanor and get pissed. But that didn't happen.

Damon, who was standing in front of you, put his hands up on the wall, boxing you in, and then leaned in. "Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked you quietly, sensually.

"I, uh, I don't know what you're talking about," you say, trying really hard to keep the waver out of your voice. "Maybe you should elaborate?"

"Don't lie to me, Y/N," Damon says. "See, the ancient vamp and I have been talking, and we've both noticed it. Why else would you be avoiding him?"

"There is something you want," Elijah says, making his way over to you. "Won't it be so much easier to say what you desire than to keep it all inside? Maybe once it's out in the open, you'll be able to...satisfy yourself."

 _Fuck it_ , you say to yourself, and decide to just go with it. "Okay, so maybe I have a teensy little crush on you," you say to Elijah. Then you turn to Damon, "It's not that I've stopped loving you. 'Cause I haven't. I have just been a little bit...curious."

"Curious, huh?" Damon says. "And you didn't bring it up because..."

"Because you can be a jealous son of a bitch," you say to Damon. "Remember last week, how I talked to Matt too long and you sent him looks that could kill? And that's when I was just _talking_ to the guy."

"Donovan is a different case," Damon says, watching your eyes intently. "He's got a crush on you and everybody knows it. I think you're the only one who hasn't noticed."

"This could be just a one-time thing, if you desire," Elijah says, and Damon puts down his arms and moves a little so Elijah can come up to you. "Because I've wondered about you, too, Y/N. You're absolutely delectable and I wish for a taste."

You look at Damon, "You sure you're okay with this?" You're nervous, not only because it sounds like a threesome is being arranged by the two hottest guys you know, but because you're afraid Damon will get jealous.

"I'm fine with it," Damon says. "I have no problem sharing with him, as long as I'm involved, too."

Before you knew what was happening, Elijah's lips were on yours. His style was so different than Damon's, so different than what you were used to. While Damon was more domineering, rougher with you, Elijah was gentle. He was so gentle, in fact, it was almost like he was afraid of being too rough.

His lips were soft and warm, and when he probed your mouth with his tongue, you open your lips so your tongues can tangle together. He tastes divine, too; a little bit like mint and bourbon, and he smells even better. You wrap your arms around his neck, tilting your head to deepen the kiss.

That's when you feel Damon at your back, kissing and nipping at your neck. The sudden pressure startles you enough to pull away from Elijah's lips, and you groan, because Damon knows exactly what to do to get you going, and he's doing it right now.

Elijah reaches out, gently cupping your cheek and bringing you in for another kiss. He's an excellent kisser, but then again, he's had over a thousand years of experience, so of course he's good at it. As your tongues dance together once more, you feel the slight moan leave your lips, totally unintended. When Damon bites down on the back of your neck using his blunt, human teeth, it makes you break the kiss with Elijah and let out a sound.

"How 'bout we take this upstairs?" Damon asks, and you look at him and then Elijah in turn. You're still a little nervous that Damon's gonna get jealous about this.

"Don't worry, Y/N," Elijah says to you. "Are you sure you want this? Because if you don't, I can leave, and we'll never speak of it again. It'll be like it never happened."

Finally, you make the decision. Whether it's a good one or a bad one, you're not sure, but you know that you definitely want this, and if you walk away now, you're going to spend the rest of your life wondering what could've happened. So, instead, you nod and say, "I'm sure."

They lead you up the stairs and into Damon's bedroom. Once his door is closed, Damon pushes you up against it and attacks your mouth with his own. The feeling is so familiar that it eases you a little bit, and you kiss him back. Your arms go around his neck, playing with the short hairs at the base of his neck.

Suddenly, Damon turns the two of you around so he's leaning against the door and he's still attacking your mouth, but you feel Elijah come up behind you. He kisses your neck, and nips at your shoulder, ever so carefully nipping with his fangs, which makes the feeling even more erotic. His arms go around your waist, hands caressing your stomach. You groan inwardly; it feels so amazing, and you know you're never going forget this night.

Damon breaks away to strip you of your shirt, and your jeans go next, courtesy of Elijah. While you're standing there in your bra and panties, you look at Damon and then Elijah in turn, "This isn't fair."

Damon looked over your shoulder at Elijah and then reaches up to take his own shirt off. You push the suit jacket off of Elijah's shoulders and unbutton his shirt and throw if off to the side. You lean up to kiss Elijah's lips once more as you run your hands up and down his chest and abs. He's so hard under your touch, but yet silky smooth. You absentmindedly play with the hairs there, and as you break the kiss, you turn to Damon once more.

You unbutton his jeans and he takes them off, and Elijah does the same with his own pants. Damon goes over to the bed, grabbing you and kissing you, but the kiss only lasts mere moments before you break it and push him onto the bed. You straddle his hips as you lean down to kiss him, and you feel the bed shift as Elijah gets onto it as well.

"God, you're gorgeous, baby," Damon says, and you're still very much aware of the Original that is beside the two of you. "I will never get enough of you and how absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful you are."

"I agree," Elijah says. "You are very beautiful, my dear."

You lean over to give Elijah one more kiss as Damon is roaming his hands up and down your body. He leans up a little to reach around your back and unhook your bra, getting the offending material off of your body. Damon shifts so he's sitting up and wraps his lips around one of your nipples as his hand caresses the other one.

You're still kissing Elijah, bringing your hand up to cup his cheek, and a slight moan leaves your lips. You're getting a lot of pleasure from the both of them, and this just started. How were you ever going to survive when things got going? 

Elijah breaks the kiss to readjust you, to put you in-between the two of them, and he starts kissing down your back. He kisses from your neck, to your shoulder, to the bottom of your spine. You shift so he can remove your panties, and you help him remove his boxers as well.

"Lay back, my love," Elijah says, and the way he has spoken it, it makes you swoon inwardly. "I wish to give you pleasure."

You lie on the bed on your back, a pillow underneath your head, as Elijah kisses down your body. Damon leans down to give you a kiss on your lips, and you reach over and help him remove his boxers.

Elijah kisses one breast and then the other, his tongue swirling around the nipple before nipping at it before moving onto the next one. He kisses down your stomach, taking time to dip his tongue in your belly button, before shifting in front of you, spreading your legs with his hands and laying in-between them.

He leans down and inhales your scent, and makes a groan that you weren't sure if you were supposed to notice, but you did. He spreads your legs just a little bit more, and then leans even further down to lick a stripe up your pussy. He fucks his tongue into your opening, his nose brushing your clit, and really eats you out in earnest. As he's doing that, you lean over and say to Damon, "I need you to move over. I want to suck your cock."

That makes Damon move over, and you grasp his cock, licking a stripe up the underside. He thrusts his cock into your mouth unexpectedly, because he knows you like it a little rough, and you groan around him as Elijah takes your clit in-between his lips and sucks lightly. He inserts two of his fingers into your heat, pumping them in and out, and Damon fucks your mouth at the same time.

You're on sensation overload, with everything you're feeling all at the same time, but you're climbing that high, getting closer and closer. You reach up and warp your hand around the part of Damon's length that you can't get in your mouth, and are so close to your orgasm that you can practically taste it.

You pull off Damon long enough to say, "God, Elijah, I'm so close. I'm gonna cum...please make me cum."

"As you wish," Elijah says, and then puts everything into eating you out. He adds another finger, pumping three of them in and out, and you're getting closer and closer. When he leans down and gently bites your clit with his blunt human teeth. That's when you shatter, coming around his fingers, feeling yourself tighten. You let out a loud shriek as you cum.

Elijah kisses his way back up your body, attacking your lips with his, and you can taste yourself on his tongue, and you love the way it tastes. You've always liked the way your taste mingles with someone else's, although it's usually Damon. You try to not let it bother you that much, though.

"You've gotta tell us, baby," Damon says, backing up just a smidge to look at you, "what do you want? What do you want us to do to you?"

"We're here to pleasure you," Elijah adds. "Anything you want -- tell us, and we'll comply to your wishes."

You reach for Damon, saying, "I want a kiss, first of all." He complies to you, leaning over to kiss you once again. You reach over and grab Elijah's cock with your hand, stroking him slowly, trying to figure out how he likes it best. You break the kiss with Damon and say, "Elijah, show me how you like it."

He wraps his hand around yours and shows you how to jack him just a little rougher than how you were, and it wasn't long before he's moaning. You remove your hand and then look at one of them before the other, saying, "I want you inside me -- both of you."

Elijah and Damon share a glance before nodding. You get up, saying, "Damon, you lie down. I want to ride you." You pull a bottle of lube out of Damon's nightstand, getting ready to prepare yourself, but Elijah stops you.

"Allow me," he said, and you nod. It wouldn't hurt anything, you figured.

You ease yourself down onto Damon's cock, slowly taking it inch by inch, as you feel Elijah move behind you, getting ready to prepare you. It doesn't take long at all before you're ready, and Elijah is in back of you, ready to enter you. He does, and you just sit there for a moment, with the both of them letting you adjust to their size.

It isn't long before you're moving in-between them, going back and forth. They don't even have to move, you're doing all the work and you feel absolutely amazing. They're making you feel so good, better than you'd ever felt with any lovers before them. Elijah leans up to kiss and nip at your neck, and you can feel your orgasm start to creep up on you.

"Oh God," you say. "I'm so close. Please, Elijah, bite me. I need it."

What you don't see is Elijah giving Damon a look, like he isn't sure if he should or not, but you do see Damon's look of acceptance, like it's okay for Elijah to do so. So he leans down, licking and kissing at your neck, until he sinks his fangs into your skin. You scream at the pleasure mixing with the pain, and you feel yourself cum around them. 

Elijah drinks your blood as you ride them faster, with them letting you control the pace. Damon looks up at you and says, "I'm gonna cum, baby. I'm so fucking close."

You withdraw yourself from them as Elijah pulls away, your blood around his mouth. You kiss Elijah on the mouth, letting the blood mingle with the taste of pure Elijah. You moan at the way he tastes, and then push him down so that he's lying on his back, and you climb atop him, riding him roughly. You motion for Damon to come over and you lean down, sucking his cock into your mouth.

You suck him hard as you ride Elijah hard and fast, until Elijah starts to lose it. You can tell his orgasm is sneaking up on him, and he says, "I'm gonna cum. You want it inside you?"

Your mouth is still around Damon's cock, but you moan, and Elijah takes that as a yes, fucking up into you one, two, three more times before thrusting his hips up sharply and coming inside of you.

You climb off of him as you continue to suck Damon's cock, and his hands fly up to your hair, running his fingers through it before gathering it up off your neck and holding it.

"Fuck, (y/n), I'm gonna cum, I'm so fucking close."

You pull off long enough to say, "C'mon, Damon, cum in my mouth. I want to taste you."

"God, that's so fucking hot," Damon groans out, and as you give him one long, hard suck, he falls apart, and you swallow everything he has to give you. Once he's spent, he leans down to kiss your mouth, and your tongues dance together. He groans when he tastes the flavor of himself that's on your tongue.

You all lay together, yourself sandwiched in-between Elijah and Damon, and you can feel yourself starting to doze. Before you fall asleep, you look at Damon and then Elijah, saying, "Thank you guys so much. That was fucking amazing."


End file.
